


say you love me

by lov3well



Series: give me gravity [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Killugon - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lov3well/pseuds/lov3well
Summary: And mean it.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: give me gravity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598761
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	say you love me

Saturday was Gon’s favorite day, because it promised great weather, no school, and pure, easy fun. He wasn’t a complicated person, those were all he wanted.

Oh, and Killua. 

They lied on plush, green grass, still damp from the autumn rain. Kite was somewhere gathering supplies, so they decided to rest under the shade of a tree. Poppleberry juice dripped from their lips as they ate and talked and laughed. 

“I wish we could camp more often. It sucks that I can only see you over the weekend.” Killua turned to face Gon, the tips of his white hair speckled with dirt. His thin lips were stained red from the fruit, and Gon had to stop himself from leaning in further. 

“Yeah, me too. I wish you didn’t live so far away.” He rested a hand upon Killua’s waist, gazing into those lake-blue eyes like they were the last things he would ever see. He gazed so deeply he could see his own reflection, his face dopey and love-struck. 

Killua lived in the Republic of Padokea, a small country with not-so-small power and influence. His parents, Silva and Kikyo Zoldyck, were among the nation’s most respected politicians, often making appearances on worldwide news channels to discuss conservative reformations. Snobbish, selfish, and filthy rich, they resided in a stupendous mansion atop kukuroo mountain, known as the Zoldyck Estate. 

Gon had met Killua on accident. He’d been on a month-long hunting trip with Kite, eager to explore the foreign wilderness and relieved to finally be off that _damn plane_. The clouds were extra fluffy in that area, and the grass extra soft. 

He’d decided to take a quick water break while Kite skinned a wild Feekoon, sitting on a tree stump near the silent creek. He took a moment to gaze at the peaceful scenery, trying to remember the genus and species names of the pretty flowers on the ground. 

Suddenly, a large dog appeared, drooling from its mouth and growling at Gon like he was a leftover chicken bone. Its snarls grew louder and louder, until finally, the dog bolted in his direction, its rabid, untamed eyes focused on one thing: tearing him apart. 

Usually Gon was good with animals, but this was no ordinary tyke. He knew someone had _trained_ it to be that aggressive. 

The dog attacked Gon to the soil, tearing at his brand-new camo shirt that he’d begged his Aunt Mito for. He yelped, shoving the dog’s face away only to get his finger nearly bitten off. Angry saliva dripped on his forehead, covered in bloody scratches and grass stains. 

“Help!” He shouted, hoping to God that Kite’s hearing would prove acuity. No answer followed, and he began to lose strength attempting to hold the raging canine’s jaw from his face. He saw the birds gathered above fly away, leaving him to die alone. 

“Mike, off!” A voice ordered a few feet away. 

The dog released him, scurrying over to a tall, pale, snowy-haired teen just about his age. He wore a casual, loose-fitting tank top over dark Bermudas, looking startled yet intrigued. He walked over to Gon, helping him to stand as he dusted the grime from his clothes. 

“Mike, sit.” 

The dog obeyed, tail wagging and tongue out. Gon barely caught his breath, still in a state of shock. The stranger, although intimidating by appearance, gave him a warm smile, his sapphire eyes glistening. “You okay?”

Gon replied weakly. “I think so.”

The teen snickered a little. “Okay.”

And the rest was history. Gon became Killua’s first friend, and although Gon kept close buddies back home, none of them were quite like the one he’d met that summer day in the woods behind the mysterious mountain. 

In the beginning, Killua’s parents did not approve, claiming that Killua was too “estimable” to have friends and that Gon would just be a distraction from what he really needed to focus on, which was his private studies. They were strict, but upon realizing Gon was their cherished son’s only source of joy in a life of constant essays, tests, and speech lessons, the prominent couple decided it’d be best if the boys remained in touch. But only on the weekends. 

Gon hated it. 

“I know, Gon, but I’m here with you now. And Kite’s probably gonna let us explore the campgrounds by ourselves while he’s still setting up. We can do anything we want!”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

Not wanting to waste anymore time, the boys set off into the thick underbrush, barefoot and sticky from sweat. Cool, brisk air rushed past their ears and necks, lifting Gon’s shirt and Killua’s soft locks. If someone were to come across these boys with mud on their knees and bits underneath their fingernails, they’d think the pair had been stranded in the woods for days. But that’s how Gon and Killua were. They never had an excuse as to why they were so dirty. To them, it meant they were free. 

Before they could get too far, Kite called out to be back before sunset. 

They ran aimlessly, Gon always a beat or two ahead of Killua despite the latter being the faster runner. He felt the wind against his freckled nose, an oddly satisfying sensation that tempted him to move quicker. 

Saturdays were always livelier than Sundays, because during those particular 24-hours, the teens were allowed to play rough and act rowdy. 

Killua tackled Gon, their bodies landing together on the earth in a way that made Gon’s heart forget it’s primary function. He tickled his ribcage until Gon was writhing in laughter, the sound resonating throughout the woods like a song. 

“K-Killua! Haha, okay! St-Stop tickling me!” Gon chuckled, so inebriated under Killua’s hold that he could hardly breathe. 

“Say you love me!” His friend demanded. He too was giddy with inexplicable happiness. 

“Haha, what?!” Gon didn’t think he was serious, which was typical of the black-haired teen, because he was sure the feelings wouldn’t be returned. 

“I said,” Killua teased between playful touches. “Say you love me, Gon.”

“Okay, okay! I love you! I love you so much, Killua! You’re my everything! And when you leave every Sunday night, my heart breaks!”

Killua stopped tickling, gaping at Gon like he couldn’t believe his ears. “Gon...I…”

Gon sat up, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, avoiding eye contact. “Sorry, Killua. I didn’t mean to throw that at you.”

Killua shook his head as if he were trying to wake himself from a dream, his colorless bangs catching light from the sun. It felt like eons had passed before he spoke. 

“Gon. I love _you._ I’ve loved you for so long, I can’t remember a time when my thoughts weren’t preoccupied with the image of us, together. I love you so much, it hurts. And you don’t know how much it pains me to be away from you during the week, but whenever I do get to see you, this crazy feeling comes over me. I-I just...I don’t know...I just love you. I love you, Gon.”

A natural pull struck, guiding them to each other’s lips in a hurried daze of passion. They tasted the pain and pleasure and everything in between, learning each other’s mouths like a handshake. Killua cupped Gon’s face in his hands, peppering sweet kisses across his cheeks and along the bridge of his nose. They giggled at the intimate action, but didn’t—or maybe _couldn’t_ stop kissing until the sky got too orange and Kite’s instructions to be back before sunset crossed their minds. 

At last they parted, panting in new-found fulfillment. 

“Race you back? Last one there has to tell Kite we’re a couple.” Killua challenged with a smirk.

“You’re on!” Gon jumped to his feet. 

And they were off.

**Author's Note:**

> For commissions, visit my Tumblr: lov3well


End file.
